Weapons
' ' Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables: they are needed to deal damage to your opponents, eventually leading to their imminent deaths. Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice: from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver, to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun and Noisy Cricket. Learn all about them here. Some weapons are from movies such as the Chemrail and the Noisy Cricket Firing Types Before reading this, it is recommended that you read about the two firing types that Respawnables has, such as you have a better understanding of the terms, which will be used often in the wiki. Bear in mind, that single shot weapons deal out more damage for less accuracy, while automatic shot weapons deal less damage for more accuracy. *Single Shot *Automatic Shot Tactics These tactics can be effective in defeating enemies, depending on the gun used. They are, but not limited to: *Suppressive Fire *Run And Gun *Backup *Meat Shield *Camping *Ambush *Death from Afar *Kamikaze Machine Guns Machine guns have from about 30 bullets in a clip to more than 100 bullets in a clip, allowing for much damage to be dealt, but only if most of them hit the opponent. They are: *Rookie Machine Gun *Assault Rifle *Heavy Machine Gun *Little Italy *Scoped Assault Rifle *Dual Machine Guns *Guitar Machine Gun *Elite Assault Rifle *Winter Ghost Rifle *Proton Gun *Chemrail *Siege Cannon * Dual Rookie Machine Guns Bvhguv image.jpg Yvhgmcj image.jpg Bng image.jpg Gyyvg image.jpg Egbertjth image.jpg Buj image.jpg Byyu image.jpg Guhgv image.jpg Hvgy image.jpg Jnife image.jpg Vhgyf image.jpg Mummiesun image.jpg MIB Sale.png Cover3.png New Free Weapon Skins.jpg Winter Update.png Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png Holiday Update.png Halloween Update.png Elysium Update.jpg Sale.png New Free Howitzer Skin.png Thumper Gun.png Grenades.png Grenade Fest2.png Coming Soon.png Hunter Rifle.jpg Easter Grenades.jpg Easter Egg Hunt.jpg Anti-Explosive Pack.PNG Bundle.png Cover 2.png Holiday.png Halloween.png Winter Wonderland.png New Free Howitzer Skin.png Thumper Gun.png Hunter Rifle.jpg Handguns Handguns are guns that each can be held in one hand when holding and''' firing, without any support from '''ANYTHING. They are: *Blunderbuss *Noisy Cricket *Plasma Punch (Hehe,HANDgun) *Dual Pistols *Revolver *Dual Machine Guns *Witch Hunter Guns *Flare Gun *Dual Grenade Pistols *Dual Revolvers Note:Do not confuse these guns with the Shotgun or any similar weapon, as although they seem to be supported with just one hand in the Preview section,they are actually supported with both the player's hand and back. In addition, they are held with both hands when firing and running, which is why it cannot be considered a hand gun. Ugl image.jpg Fgtr image.jpg CFY image.jpg Vyihub image.jpg Better quality equipped revolver skin image.jpg Buj image.jpg Httghtr image.jpg Flare gun image.jpg Degr image.jpg Guthrhet image.jpg Explosives Explosive guns are weapons that, when fired, have a wide area of effect and can easily kill many enemies at once. One way to identify them is by the BOOM or '''ZAP '''animation that appears when the weapon is fired.They are: *Bazooka * Plasma Punch *Missile Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle *Noisy Cricket *Howitzer Gun *Dual Grenade Pistols *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Thumper Fgggggfimage.jpg Missile launcher image.jpg Grenade launcher menu image.jpg Gbgu image.jpg Fgtr image.jpg Fegt image.jpg Degr image.jpg Vyvg image.jpg Thumper.PNG Heavy Weapons Heavy Weapons are, as the name suggests, heavy weapons. Players will move much slower when these are equipped. One characteristic of Heavy Weapons is that the player will tend to put them on the ground after showing off his weapon. They are: *Heavy Machine Gun *Howitzer Gun *Siege Cannon Bng image.jpg Minimunun image.jpg Mummiesun image.jpg Scoped Weapons Scoped Weapons have scopes on them that allow you to zoom in on your surroundings, allowing you to have a better view of whatever you are looking at. They may/may not have cross hairs. They are: *Sniper Rifle *Scoped Assault Rifle *Anti Material Sniper *Scoped Rocket Launcher *Winter Ghost Rifle *Hunter Rifle Raederhrt image.jpg Egbertjth image.jpg Bretbdfbdf image.jpg Vyvg image.jpg Hvgy image.jpg Bgubv image.jpg Shotguns Shotguns are a special type of gun, able to defeat ANNIHILATE enemies at close range, with or without head shots. Only really high health-enhancing armor could withstand a bullet, and even then, it would leave them extremely vulnerable to the next. They are: *Shotgun *Double Barrel Shotgun *Blunderbuss * Automatic Shotgun * Plasma Shotgun Fugugub image.jpg Uhjjyv image.jpg Ugl image.jpg New Free Weapon Skins.jpg AutomaticShotGun1.jpeg|Automatic Shotgun Plasma Shotgun.jpg They might seemed to be powerful, but they became weak in Summer Camp due to the fact the new armor set actually reduces the Shotguns' damage, except Automatic Shotgun. But, in the Ghostbusters 30th (Event), the shotguns are now back again in their powerful positions. Skill-reducing Weapons Skill-reducing weapons can lower the health as well as the agility of an enemy, making him an easier target to eliminate. Currently, the only weapons which have such an ability are: *Stake Launcher *Proton Gun *Zap Gun (Originally was not,added during Easter Update) Nunj image.jpg Jnife image.jpg Nund image.jpg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg MIB Sale.png Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png IMG 3421.png|The Dual Stake Launchers Laser Type Weapons These weapons use lasers which hold a lot of ammo ranging from around 100-200. But these weapons, when fired, use up the ammo rather quickly. Also the Zap Gun, does not have auto aim, making it the only Respawnables Weapon to date to not possess auto aim along with explosives. These laser weapons are: *Proton Gun *Zap Gun * Chemrail Jnife image.jpg Nund image.jpg Movie Star Recruits.jpeg Multiplayer Fun.jpeg Fan's Choice Weapons Pack.png Energy Type Wepons Energy weapons are weapons that shoot projectiles that are based on energy. They cause double the damage to ghosts in Ghostbusters 30th (Event). * Plasma Punch * Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle * Plasma Shotgun * Zap Gun * Proton Gun Deals Deals aren't necessarily Weapons but they do contain weapons along with other things like equipment, cash, gold and boosters. These deals are: *Starter Pack *Desert Storm *Contractor *Warlord * Professional Better quality starter pack image.jpg Better quality desert storm image.jpg Better quality contractor image.jpg Better quality warlord image.jpg Overkill.jpeg All Weapons Here is the full list of all the weapons and their stats and how much they cost in the game: Category:Respawnables Category:Weapons Category:PREMIUM WEAPONRY Category:Equipment Category:Equipment sets Category:Sniper Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Howitzer Category:Shotgun Category:Blunderbuss Category:The Respawnables Category:Proton Gun Category:Dual Machine Guns Category:Heavy Machine Gun Category:Rookie Machine Gun Category:Guitar machine gun Category:Multiplayer Category:Revolver Category:Missile Launcher Category:Bazooka